1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to applications related to activities performed at a well site in a petroleum field, and more particularly, to applications for managing and reporting data related to the activities at a well site.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Modern drilling operations may involve hundreds of activities that are performed at the site of a well or drilling rig in a petroleum field. There are various software tools/applications being utilized today that assist in the recovery of hydrocarbons. Examples of such “drilling applications” include, but are not limited to, the OpenWells® and OpenWells® Mobile for Workovers information management and reporting systems available from Landmark Graphics Corporation (“Landmark”) of Houston, Tex. Such applications may be used, for example, to manage and track all of the drilling and completion activities at a single well site or across the entire field.
Currently, user feedback regarding the use of a drilling application generally requires an end-user to manually collect/document the information and report the information via email, phone, or using a separate online reporting system. For example, a user of a drilling application may report software bugs using a third-party reporting tool, which requires the user to report a defect in the drilling application by manually documenting the steps that may be used to reproduce the problem.